


Angry

by bitchcore



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angry Saihara, M/M, Married Couple, fluff???, no but like REALLY angry saihara, they have a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchcore/pseuds/bitchcore
Summary: Kokichi and their cat come home dirty and Shuichi is tired of it.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Angry

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna apologize because english is not my first language so this may be horribly written.

My eyes moved around the room in a frenzy, this is the fifth time this has happened and to be honest I was starting to get fed up.  
The exaggerated drama that according to Kokichi I was making is that our cat kept coming back from the street covered in mud and more shit that I didn't even knew what it was.  
I don't understand what the hell my cat does to end up like this but I'm sure my husband has something to do with it, why? Very easy, because of all the times that it comes dirty, Kokichi is the one who accompanies him, I think that even a blind man can see what's happening.  
The truth is, I don't understand how I haven't been able to face him before, I think I just wanted to believe that he wouldn't think I'm so stupid to not realize it, apparently I believed wrong.

Finally after half an hour I came out of the bathroom satisfied to see my cat clean, but quite angry to see the person who is supposed to be next to me to death on the couch eating some chips even dirtier than the cat.

\- Kokichi, get off the couch right now or I'll take you off, and believe me, you don't want to choose the second option. - I said with an obvious tone that I was angry.

\- Oh come on Shu-Shu is not that bad, you're exaggerating. -

\- The punch that I'm going to give you is going to be exaggerated, get off the couch. - I approached him pushing him slightly to the ground, I may be angry but I couldn't make my words true no matter how much I wanted.

\- You turn me on when you're angry. - He said as he lightly brushed off the dirt making it fall all over the carpet, increasing my anger.

\- Well, my goodness how you must be because I'm about to throw you out the window. -

\- Seriously Shuichi, it's not that bad. -

\- Wash the fucking cat then. Take off your clothes. - Without even asking for his permission I started to undress him, trying to avoid staining myself.

\- Wow there are better ways to ask, at least invite me to dinner. - He kept playing funny even in this situation, the idea of calling Maki and having her take care of the dirty work didn't look so bad. Already naked I grabbed his legs and dragged him towards the shower, this made the floor stain more but Kokichi didn't like that, letting out whines of pain from time to time so it was worth it.

\- Was it necessary to do that? - He asked once I put him in the bathtub.

\- Yes. - I answered without further ado, turning on the tap and starting to wash him.

\- Agh, it's cold! - He squealed.

\- I don't care. - Ignoring his complaints I proceeded to wash his hair, then passing to his back, torso and legs, for the rest I already left not wanting him to start bothering me with obscene jokes. Once he finished washing, I dried his hair and went to the kitchen to find the mop to clean the floor.

\- Still angry...? - I could see Kokichi's head peeking out of the bathroom door, I couldn't see his expression but I'm sure it was one of regret.

\- Ask me tomorrow. - I ignored him while I continued scrubbing.

\- Look, if it bothers you so much, we won't let the cat come out anymore so it won't get dirty, honestly I don't know what it does to end up like this. - Is this guy an asshole or something? Easy Shuichi, don't start a fight.

\- I know it was you, don't bother lying to me. - I said loud and clear, I know that lying is part of his personality but this is already completely stupid.

\- ... I'm sorry. - Confirming what I said before, Kokichi came out of the bathroom (already dressed) with a face full of regret, playing with his hands expressing nerves and guilt. It's not very common to see him like this but that doesn't quit how grateful I felt every time I saw him. The truth is I couldn't avoid feeling guilty, I think I was a bit too harsh, I'm not a person who likes to insult very much.

\- It's okay, I'm sorry for getting so angry, you were right, I was exaggerating. - A little calmer I approached him to give him a hug, Kokichi happily accepted it, what's more, he grabbed me even while we were hugging and led me to the sofa, leaning on the clean part and snuggling up next to me.

\- Nah, it's okay nishishi, Shumai is cute even when he gets angry. -

\- But seriously, I don't know what you do with the cat to end that dirty but please don't do it again, or if you do it at least clean the cat. - I said a little ashamed remembering how disgusting it was to have to remove all the mud from the fur, maybe that's why Kokichi would hide every time they came home.

\- Supreme leaders don't follow orders from anyone...! But if it's you, I'll listen, nishishi. -

\- You better. - Already more relaxed, we stayed on the couch hugging watching a movie until we falled asleep. The cat ended up joining us.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I think I made Saihara too angry aksmsjsjjwnw  
> I hope you liked this,,,,,


End file.
